The Granger's Family Reunion
by Fanfic-strucked
Summary: What happens when Malfoy has to endure an entire month with Granger's family for their annual family reunion. Jealousy and romance of course.


TITLE: **The Granger's Family Reunion**

SUMMARY: What happens when Malfoy has to endure an entire month with Granger's family for their annual family reunion. Hell, jealousy and romance of course. Note that Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Crabbe, Fred, Remus, Tonks and Bellatrix are alive. This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please review.

CHAPTERS: 6

WORD COUNT: 3 229 words

PAIRINGS: Draco/Hermione

RATINGS: **K **

**Chapter One: What?!**

The war was over in their fifth year and now at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione were called to the headmaster's office. "Since you have both been getting along well in classes and such, the minister has asked me to pick you two as our first inter-house unity project leaders. You will spend a month of the summer together," said the headmaster. "What?!" they both exclaimed. Draco and Hermione were stunned. They could not believe what their headmaster wanted them to do.

"You will have a choice as to whose house you will be staying at and please let me know as soon as possible so I can inform your parents, thank you that will be all for now," said Dumbledore. As they left, Hermione had begun telling Draco that they should stay at her house because they were having her family reunion. It was a challenge to get him to agree but she did in the end. It was settled, they were staying at Hermione's. They decided to inform Dumbledore immediately and returned to his office.

When they were done they went their separate ways and decided to tell their friends. In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny in a corner playing chess. As she noticed that the game was almost finished which it seemed was in Ron's favour and not Harry's, she decide to tell them when the game was done.

"What's up Herms, you look nervous?" asked Ginny. This got Harry and Ron's attention from their Quidditch conversation. "I don't know how to tell you guys this but Dumbledore wants Malfoy and I to spend a month of summer together," said Hermione uncertainly. "What?!" explode Harry and Ron while Ginny remained quiet. She knew she needed to support Hermione, so after the boys calmed down it took some time convincing them that she would be fine and they made her promise to write everyday to them.

Simultaneously, in the Gryffindor common room, Draco was getting a very different reaction from his friends, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. They all began laughing as soon as he told them for God knows what reason. He exclaimed, "What's so funny?!" Blaise then began after he stopped laughing, "Dray, it's obvious to us that you have a crush on Granger." "What?! Are you insane?" denied Draco but deep down he knew it was true. He had had a crush on Granger since their third year when she punched him. He really liked his girls feisty and ferocious.

**Chapter Two: Getting There **

It was now officially the last day of their sixth year and Draco and Hermione were packed for their journey to the Granger's. They had to stay together as not to get lost and decided to surprisingly chat with each other. "So Granger, tell me about your family and this reunion," started Draco. "Well Malfoy, everyone of my Dad's siblings and their kids stay at my grandparents whose house is large. Two of my Dad's brothers and their kids live with my Grandparents their and let's just say I've got a big family," replied Hermione. She then continued, "I must warn you though, I have only six girl cousins and they would try to...well...flirt with you. They were always jealous of me, making fun of me and calling me names. Please try not to encourage them."

As the train began to slow, Hermione asked Draco, "Don't you think you should take the cloak off?" "Always knew you wanted me Granger," replied Draco smirking while she blushed. As soon as Draco took off his cloak, Hermione gasped. She had to admit that Draco was the hottest guy she had ever seen. His black jeans went well with his hair and skin colour while his black t-shirt accented his rippling muscles. "Like what you see Granger," he provoked.

As they got off the train, Hermione spotted her parents and instructed Draco who had volunteered to carry their luggage to follow her. She introduced Draco and her parents to each other and they were on their way to her grandparents'. While in the car, Hermione's mother, Jane began to talk. She asked Draco about his life and family then it came to an awkward moment where Jane asked Draco if he and Hermione were dating. "Jane! For heaven's sake leave the kids alone. I'm sure Herms would have told us if they were," interrupted Hermione's dad, John.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Jane excitedly. It would seem that they were the last to arrive. Draco offered to get the luggage again so Hermione's parents went ahead leaving Draco and Hermione. Draco slowly walked behind Hermione, secretly enjoying the view. At the same moment Draco's cell, yeah Draco Malfoy with a Phone, rang and he dropped one of the suitcase. Hermione had not realised and kept on walking towards the house. Draco answered and it was his parent who wanted to know if he had arrived safely at the Grangers'. After that he picked up the suitcase and quickly followed Hermione who had now reached the front door.

He then heard some annoying, girly voices and guessed it was Hermione's girl cousins. One of them was saying to Hermione, "WOW! Would you guys look at that, bucktoothed Mione has matured." Then another one said, "Even so no one would want her." Draco was immediately angered. He placed the luggage on the floor and walked up behind Hermione wrapping his arms around her waist and asking, "Hey babe, do you think we will be allowed to share a room?" Quickly catching up to what he was doing Hermione replied, "We will have to ask first, Draco. Be patient. " They had to hold in their laughter because of the looks on Hermione's cousins faces.

**Chapter Three: Settling In **

As Draco got their luggage, they headed to the backyard where everyone was and where Hermione's cousins had followed them to in shock. Hermione asked her parents and grandparents to allow her and Draco to share a room as he was new to the house and they agreed. "Jake and Blake, show Herms and her friend to their room. Let them have the one next to our room with the two beds," announced Hermione's granddad, Jack to her twin best cousins.

Hermione and Draco followed the twins into the house and to their room. "So Herms, there is a rumours going around that you hired this guy to be your boyfriend," stated Jake. "I know it is not true because it was Stacy, Brittany, Nikki, Crystal, Maddie and Tiffany who told us. They are just jealous that you got this guy here naturally," expressed Blake. "By the way I am Jake and this is my twin Blake. You are?" introduced Jake. "Draco Malfoy," replied Draco shaking both of their hands. Hermione told them the truth about Draco's visit as they knew she was a witch and told her that she should let Stacy and they think she and Draco were dating. Draco could not agree more because he did not like how they had treated Hermione.

Jake and Blake left them to unpack and they decided that they would act like a couple just to piss off Hermione's girl cousins. After that they went downstairs and into the backyard to introduce Draco to everyone. Draco had a hard time remembering all Hermione's boy cousins names because there was a lot of them but he eventually did. There was Warren, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Sam, Seth, Dean, Jayden, Joshua, Matthew, Elijah, Elliot, Andre and Andrew. Then her aunts and uncles and their significant other; Rachel & Ernie, Maria & Lennard, Veronica & Eric, Haley & Edmond, Alan & Jennifer and Stewart & Alexandria. He really liked her grandparents names though, Granddad Orion and Grandma Helena.

Hermione, Jake and Blake gave Draco a tour of the house and then they met everyone in the backyard for Bar-B-Que. "So how do you like the house Draco?" asked Grandma Helena. "It is quite lovely Grandma Helena. It is just like my house back in Wiltshire," replied Draco. When everyone was done eating they all went and took showers in various bathrooms around the house. Hermione and Draco did the same. They both quickly put on their clothes and got down stairs to see what everyone was doing. Apparently it was decided that they would watch a movie on the big screen television in the large living room. Everyone had opted for a comedy and Hermione volunteered to get drinks and snacks for them with Draco's help.

Hermione sat next to Draco on one of the many couches with Blake and Jake. At the end of the movie Draco realised that a few people had slept away including Hermione and decided to retire to their room. Not wanting to wake Hermione, he just carried her bridal style to their room. Upon arriving to their room, Hermione would not let her arms loose from around Draco's neck. He had to magically disentangle her from him and place her on her bed but she began to sniff as if she were beginning to cry and began to talk in her sleep. Her eyes opened suddenly and she hugged Draco immediately. He comforted her and then she asked him to stay with her. Draco stripped to his boxers and got into bed with Hermione where they both fell asleep peacefully.

The next day Draco and Hermione began to stir in bed simultaneously. "Good Morning," they replied at the same time. Hermione then said, "That was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time." Draco replied, "Me too. How about we do this every night then." "Sure," Hermione agreed. Getting ready for the day, they both headed downstairs for breakfast. "Settling good Draco?" asked John. "Very good sir," Draco replied.

**Chapter four: Questions At Breakfast And A Visit To The Supermarket **

"Alright everyone, breakfast is ready!" shouted Grandma Helena. When everyone gathered into the enormous dining room, they began to eat dinner. Stacy and the other girls sat across from Draco and Hermione. "So Draco how did you and our cousin get together?" asked Stacy. "Well, Stacy is it?" with a nod from her, he continued, "Hermione and I go to the same school and were paired together for many classes and projects. Eventually we began to get closer to each other and I asked her out." "Do you have any siblings," asked Nikki. "No," answered Draco. "What do you plan to do after school?" inquired Brittany. "Well I might take over the family business from my father and I have also been donating to charitable organisations," answered Draco. This was Maddie's question, "So Draco, what kind of hair do you like on a girl?" Warren then butted in, "You've got to be joking, are you serious Maddie?" Draco assured that it was okay and answered, "Hermione's."

Maddie was stunned at Draco's response and immediately she shut up and continued eating. Soon, everyone was finished eating and were left to their own devices. Hermione and Draco offered to go to the supermarket as Grandma Helena said that they were short on supplies in the kitchen. Hearing this, Stacy and the girls decided to follow them to the supermarket.

Outside the house, Draco asked Hermione, "Hey, can I drive?" "Can you?" replied Hermione. Draco nodded and she answered, "Then I don't see why not. Let's go." They got into the car and were on their way until Draco announced that someone was following them. Hermione turned around to see who it was and then exclaimed in anger, "I cannot believe them! They are so annoying!" "Who is it?" asked Draco assuming that she knew who it was because of her outburst. "It's Stacy and the girls," answered Hermione.

"They are spying on us because they don't think we are a real couple. Let's give them a show then," said Draco. As they arrived at the supermarket with Hermione's directions, Draco parked and went to open the door for her. Then they went into the supermarket holding hands and smiling. Draco grabbed a trolley while Hermione got out the list that Grandma Helena had given her from her purse. They quickly began to gather everything, all the while knowing that Stacy and the girls were spying on them.

Then in one moment, Draco stopped to read a label on one of the cereal boxes while Hermione reached for another but she was too short and began to stretch for it. Draco noticed this and walked up behind Hermione knowing that Hermione's cousins were nearby and reached for the cereal box for her as he was taller than her. Draco also added for them to hear, "Has anyone ever told you what a nice arse you have, babe?" Hermione, noticing what he was doing, replied, "Why of course Draco." "Who is the bloody bloke then? I'm prepared to beat him to a pulp!" stated Draco. "Why, it was you Draco," replied Hermione. "Well, I was just admiring what was mine," said Draco sheepishly.

By the next fifteen minutes they were finished with the groceries and were on their way home when Hermione spotted an ice-cream shop and asked Draco to stop. They stopped and Draco bought ice-cream for both of them. Hermione had a cherry while Draco had a chocolate. Their ice-creams began to melt so Draco went to get them some more napkins and left Hermione with his ice-cream. An idea popped into Hermione's mind and she got this mischievous look on her face. Apparently, she decided to taste Draco's ice-cream and he got back and caught her. "It's payback Granger," said Draco and he grabbed both of their ice-creams from her and began to eat both. "Dracoooooo...!" exclaimed Hermione and she attacked Draco, managing to get his ice-cream. They just decided to eat out each others.

**Chapter Five: Draco Interacts And Hermione Is Questioned**

When they got back, everyone had been doing whatever they wanted around the house so they agreed to pack the items from the supermarket in their appropriate areas together. As they finished, Emmett and Edward came into the kitchen and asked if Draco wanted to play some football with them in the backyard and he agreed, secretly letting Hermione know that he knew what football was by mouthing that it was okay.

Hermione watched them go and then heard her mom calling her. She found her mom, her grandmother and her aunts in the living room, sitting and talking. When they noticed her though, they quietened down and her aunt Veronica spoke, "Aaawww Hermione, Draco is so sweet, helping you with everything you are doing." "So tell us every detail about how you two got together," demanded her aunt Jennifer and so Hermione told them what Draco told Stacy and added that they did not get along at first but they eventually did when they had to work on a very important project and he had asked her out after they had completed the project. They then kept on chatting about school and what Hermione wanted to do when she finished school when Stacy and the girls entered the room and joined the conversation.

All the while, Draco was having lots of fun playing football with the boys. The atmosphere was very hot so they decided to take off their shirts and were only in their jeans which were rolled up to their ankles. They then decided to take a break and they all laid down on the grassy ground. Meanwhile, the ladies had finished chatting and had begun to cook lunch while the men were out at work.

While they were cooking, Hermione went outside to check on Draco and the boys. "Hey Herms, come to look at our good-looking bodies?" greeted Jake. Blake then said, "Of course she is not Jake, she is here for Draco's." Hermione began to blush and told Blake to shut up and everyone began to laugh but Hermione could not help but stare at Draco's muscular body. "I am just checking on you guys," replied Hermione. "What? Don't you trust Draco with us?" asked Jasper. "No, it's you guys I do not trust with Draco," retorted Hermione and she headed inside with Draco following her. "What did you mean by that?" asked Draco. "The boys can get very overprotective of me since I am the youngest and let's just say they can get a bit scary," replied Hermione.

When they got inside, lunch was almost finished cooking so Grandma Helena told them to get everyone into the dining room. They had made turkey sandwiches. After lunch, they decided to watch a movie. By the time evening arrived and the men were home from work, Draco and the guys were in the backyard playing football. They stopped when they noticed Hermione approaching. "Draco, I've got something for you," said Hermione. "OOOOHHHHH! Seems like someone's a lucky guy!" exclaimed Elijah and Elliot. Draco approached Hermione and they decided to go up to their room.

Apparently Draco's parents had sent him a letter. They both read it together, Draco's parents just wanted to check up on him but totally forgot about using their cell to contact him. Then it hit Hermione, "Oh my God, I almost forgot that I had to write to Harry and the Weasleys!" "Well I'll leave you to it and take a shower," said Draco. By the time Draco was finished, Hermione had sent off her letters. She then took a shower and they headed downstairs for dinner and well a movie after.

**Chapter Six: Getting Together**

Days had gone by and everyone's routine was the same until the last week of the first month of summer. Over this time Draco and Hermione had gotten closer to each other. Then Blake and Jake had begged their parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles to allow all of them to go to the club nearby and since they were being annoying they got permission. Draco could not believe his eyes when he saw Hermione in her black strapless dress and high heels. She had the sexiest legs he had ever seen. The same could be said for Hermione, Draco was wearing black jeans, dress shoes, shirt and jacket.

They decided to walk to the club and when they got there, they went to get drinks and then went to dance. Hermione dragged Draco onto the dance floor and began to dance. Draco could not believe that Hermione could dance like that. A slow song then started and Hermione placed her hands around his neck and they slowly swayed to the music. When the song was finished Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and then she kissed him full on the lips. She then pulled away and said, "I like you a lot Draco." Draco was in shock but then he kissed her and asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted. They walked back home with Hermione wearing Draco's jacket. When they got home, they changed and went to bed together.

Early the next morning Draco and Hermione awoke in each other's arms and decided to go down to the pool in the backyard. Hermione put on a black bikini while Draco wore black swim trunks and they admired each other for awhile before going downstairs. After everyone awoke, they got out of the pool and got changed for breakfast. It had begun to rain so Hermione took one of Draco's shirt and put it on with some shorts. They had breakfast and decided on watching a horror movie. Hermione was in Draco's arms on one of the couches enjoying his warmth more than the movie. When the movie was finished, they decided to contact their friends and tell them that they got together. Hermione knew Harry and Ron would not like it but they would accept it once she was happy.

**THE END**


End file.
